


Werewolf on Capus

by Nicnac



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to Stanford and meets Oz, who he can't help but think is a little off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf on Capus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in fall/winter of 2002, which sets it pre-series for Supernatural, during Sam’s freshman year at Stanford, and at the beginning of season 7 for Buffy, though there are only spoilers through episode 4.19 “New Moon Rising.” For the purposes of this fic Oz enrolled in Stanford starting fall of 2001 and is now a sophomore.

There was something about that Oz guy that Sam didn’t trust. He knew he was probably being a bit irrational. Oz hardly ever said anything, and just generally was one of the most laid-back guys Sam had ever met. What exactly was there about that not to trust? A little voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Dean suggested that maybe “Sammy” was just jealous that Oz was probably smarter than him. Sam routinely told the voice to shut up or fuck off, depending on his mood, but he had to admit his inner Dean might have a point. A college dropout who somehow got a full ride to Stanford and whose extracurriculars apparently included a Tibetan monastery probably was smarter than him. Sam would hate to think he didn’t trust someone because he was jealous, though. Plus, the guy couldn’t be taller than 5’3”, and was built on what could charitably be called lean lines, so if it came down to it Sam could definitely take him. But in spite of all that there was still something about that Oz guy that Sam just did not trust.

It didn’t help that Oz kept making all these cryptic comments and giving Sam significant glances. Like that time, about a week after they met, when the two of them were walking to the library to study for an English exam and he went on what could qualify as a speech in Oz-talk about how nice the full moon looked. Then at that Halloween party when Jessica Moore asked how Oz was enjoying himself and he said he was just glad Gachnar hadn’t shown up. And then he’d given Sam this look, like he had just told a joke or made a reference that he thought Sam might get. When Sam looked Gachnar up later, he found out it was a fear demon. And there were all these vague mentions about weird things that happened in his hometown. When Sam had looked _that_ up he was halfway to dialing Dean’s number to tell him to go check this Sunnydale place out when Sam remembered he wasn’t supposed to be hunting.

Of course there was a difference between hunting and being cautious, he reasoned. No matter how irrational it was, he didn’t trust Oz and so there was nothing wrong with keeping an eye on him.  After a while Sam noticed that Oz seemed to have this obsession with his bracelet thing. Guy was always wearing it, and whenever things were getting stressful he’d start checking constantly, like he was making sure it was still there. And that’s how Sam came up with his somewhat ill-thought out and probably stupid plan.

As winter break drew near Sam started making noise about how, between his family and the dorms kicking him out, he had nowhere to go. Oz, who even Sam had to admit was the most accommodating person he had ever met, offered his couch up for Sam to crash on. That made it really easy for Sam to arm himself with some salt, holy water, and a silver knife and, in the middle of the night, creep up to Oz while he was asleep and slowly slip the beads off his arm. Nothing happened. Sam stood there watching for a bit, but when there wasn’t any change, he decided that nothing probably would happen until Oz woke up. Sneaking back to the couch, Sam sat up for the rest of the night, waiting.

When Oz came out of the bedroom the next morning he didn’t seem panicked or upset that his bracelet was missing. If anything, he was the calmest Sam had ever seen him. And that only made his insistent search for the thing all the weirder. Sam spent the entire day “helping” him turn the apartment upside down, and, after failing to find it there, searching every place Oz had been in the past week. Finally, right around sunset, Oz called of the search. He told Sam to head back to the apartment, that he had somewhere to be for the rest of the night and that he’d see Sam in the morning.

Sam, of course, did not go back to the apartment. Instead he pretended to leave, then doubled back and followed Oz. The other man walked with a purpose now, feet headed unerringly forward. Eventually he reached an abandoned looking building and went in. Sam waited a minute, and then followed him inside. A sweep of the first floor revealed nothing, so Sam headed down to the basement. There he was greeted by one of the strangest sights he’d ever seen.

The basement was one large room, with bits of old furniture and a couple of other broken knick knacks. Across from the staircase there was a cell or cage of some kind. Outside the cage, just close enough that someone could grab them if they reached between the bars, rested Oz’s clothes, folded in a neat pile. And inside, naked and more terrified than Sam had ever seen him, sat Oz in the fetal position. Sam, feeling like an asshole now, seriously considered walking over there and giving Oz his bracelet back. Right up until the point that Oz turned into a _fucking giant wolf_.

Sam was pretty sure this just stopped making sense. Oz being some sort of soulless evil thing, unlikely but possible. Oz being a werewolf, no way in hell. Sam knew for a fact that he had hung out with Oz on the night of a full moon before, and he had never read anything in the lore about werewolf beads. And yet, in seeming defiance of this train of thought, wolf-Oz paced about in the cell, snapping and snarling.

A voice in his head, this one sounding like his dad, urged him to drive some silver into the evil son-of-a-bitch’s heart and then cut his head off, just to be sure. But this was Oz, and while Sam had never really trusted him, evil seemed a little much. Plus the guy had apparently known he was about to turn into a crazed wolf, and had deliberately caged himself, which didn’t really scream “evil son-of-a-bitch.”  

Compromising, Sam stole up to cell and picked up the key ring hanging on a hook near the door. Not seeing any chairs that looked like they had all four legs in-tact, he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Oz would have to turn back into a human sometime, and then Sam wouldn’t let him out of the cell until he explained himself. And if Sam didn’t like his answers, well then he still had the silver knife tucked in his pocket and a foot of height on the guy.

***

“Sam?”

Sam groaned. He was sore and tired and did _not_ want to wake up yet.

“Sam? I kind of need the key.”

Blearily Sam opened his eyes. He didn’t really recognize where he was, but Oz was there, standing about ten feet away and looking at him expectantly. Half-awake Sam groped about for the key Oz was looking for so he could go back to sleep. Then the events of the night before came back to him.

Suddenly alert, Sam stood up. “What the hell happened last night?”

Oz half-shrugged. “I’m a werewolf.”

“Really, that’s it? No don’t be afraid, no monsters are real speech, just ‘I’m a werewolf?’” Oz wasn’t really a huge talker generally, but there was laconic and then there was unhelpful.

“You already knew,” Oz said. Seeing Sam’s surprised and somewhat confused look he added, “The wolf can sense Hunters.”

Sam nodded. That did make sense, more or less, and it would explain a lot of the weird things Oz said to him. “Well if you’re really a werewolf, why have I been able see you on full moon nights before?”

“I don’t usually do the wolf thing anymore. Yesterday I lost my charm, so when the sun went down – “

“You turned into a wolf,” Sam finished. “You’re telling me you have anti-werewolf beads?”

“Well there’s more to it than that. There’s some chanting, herbs, some more charms. A lot of meditation. But pretty much,” Oz replied.

Sam considered for a moment, before pulling the beads out of his pocket and tossing them to Oz. Wrapping it back around his wrist, he didn’t appear upset or angry that Sam had hidden it from him, just relieved to have it back.

“Thanks. Wasn’t looking forward to wolfing out again.”

Sam nodded in acknowledgment then pulled the key ring out of his pocket. “These you don’t get back until I’ve heard the whole story.”

“Well it all started when my cousin bit me…” 

***

**5 Years Later  
**

“Oz!” Sam exclaimed excitedly, confusing both Dean and Madison. 

“You know Sammy, I don’t think the Wizard is going to be much help in this situation.”

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before turning to Madison and giving her a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry,” he said pulling out his cell phone, “I know someone who can help.

 


End file.
